five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Энциклопедия Five Nights at Freddy's:Chat/Logs/7 декабрь 2019
18:43-07 ~ Slider girl присоединился к чату ~ 18:43-37 ~ Slider girl покинул чат ~ 19:00-29 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 19:03-51 ~ Prizrak87 присоединился к чату ~ 19:03-59 <Никитин Арсений> Hi 19:04-39 Салат олейкум 19:04-57 <Никитин Арсений> Как житие? 19:04-59 Да вроде неплохо 19:05-00 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 19:05-20 <Никитин Арсений> Полагаю, Вы тоже заметили, что API Discord-а упал. 19:05-27 Агась 19:05-57 <Никитин Арсений> Интересно... где ждать остальных... 19:06-05 Несколько раз подряд сказал людям, чтобы они шли сюда (или в стим) 19:06-10 Игнор 19:06-46 <Никитин Арсений> Где-то я уже видел такой случай. 19:06-58 <Никитин Арсений> И меры хотели приянть. 19:07-14 В стиме группу цитадели создавали 19:07-22 Где-то летом так дискорд падал 19:07-39 <Никитин Арсений> Была группа FNaF... 19:07-52 <Никитин Арсений> Цитадели - не видел 19:08-31 <Никитин Арсений> Нашел 19:10-44 ~ Никитин Арсений покинул чат ~ 19:12-18 хм 19:12-37 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 19:12-48 ДС лагает 19:12-52 Нафиг 19:12-52 Ага 19:12-57 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 19:13-02 Я не могу ни одного сообщкния отправить 19:13-10 Вообше никакого? 19:13-13 <Никитин Арсений> Он упал. 19:13-29 <Никитин Арсений> Проблема с Google... 19:13-46 <Никитин Арсений> iВиноваты как обычно не разрабы Discord 19:14-41 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 19:14-42 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 19:15-08 Нет, именно сам ДС лагае 19:15-13 Ибо с гуглом всё норм 19:15-19 Тупо ору 19:15-20 <Никитин Арсений> Я не про это. 19:15-20 Блин. 19:15-27 А про что? 19:15-40 <Никитин Арсений> А про тех элементы, которые выделил Google Дискорду. 19:15-51 <Никитин Арсений> Тут описано https://status.discordapp.com/ 19:16-03 Ясно 19:16-04 Тип 19:16-23 Инк 19:16-32 Можешь что-то отправить? 19:17-04 Куда? 19:17-19 <Никитин Арсений> Никто не может сейчас писать в Discord 19:17-23 У меня уже овердофига времени грузится буква. Скоро меня так бомбанёт, что я реально стану атаковать свастикой... 19:18-11 Инк 19:18-21 Уты в инсте есть? 19:18-28 Нет 19:18-32 Наверное 19:18-33 ~ Deazasar присоединился к чату ~ 19:19-12 Всем привет. 19:19-22 Салат олейкум 19:19-26 Ага, привкт 19:19-34 <Никитин Арсений> Hi 19:19-37 (я Генри, если что) 19:19-40 Тут актив поднялся из-за накрытия ДС 19:19-48 А 19:19-52 Тогда ты знаешь 19:20-11 <Никитин Арсений> А где остальные? 19:20-21 ~ Lolbit присоединился к чату ~ 19:20-25 <Никитин Арсений> Не могли же все резко перестать общаться. 19:20-30 <Никитин Арсений> Hi 19:20-31 Наслаждаются реальной жизнью. 19:20-38 Приветствую 19:21-13 Привет-привет 19:22-18 Салат олейкум 19:22-40 Блин, ну ладно с задержкой в пару секунд 19:22-47 Ну не на всё время 19:22-58 ~ Deazasar присоединился к чату ~ 19:23-01 А при перезапуске он не запустится, вангую 19:23-41 Google is currently investigating an issue with SSD Persistent Disk in our region (what our database clusters store their data on). We are awaiting their resolution. 19:23-41 19:23-41 Given the IO starvation, we are expecting continued API latency - as most if not all of our datastores are currently degraded. We will post updates as we get them. 19:24-06 <Никитин Арсений> iВиноваты как обычно не разрабы Discord 19:24-31 ~ Хентай присоединился к чату ~ 19:24-42 <Хентай> дискорд отрубили (!!!!!!) 19:24-48 <Хентай> ой, привет, Арсеничка!! 19:24-56 <Никитин Арсений> Здравствуй. 19:24-58 <Никитин Арсений> .'-) 19:25-30 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 19:25-33 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 19:25-45 Одного из разработчиков, должно быть, ужалила медуза ируканджи. 19:27-52 <Никитин Арсений> iОднако и тут тихо... 19:28-03 <Никитин Арсений> iКак в Discord сейчас 19:28-23 Эх...'с 19:28-35 ''Эх... 19:28-50 <Хентай> уверена, мы пройдём через это испытание 19:28-52 Ну чат просто не актив 19:28-55 <Хентай> как там было,, 19:28-58 А ДС сдох 19:29-03 <Хентай> "мы - команда, мы - команда!" 19:29-29 itest/i 19:29-55 btest/b 19:29-55 Как там делать курсив? 19:30-00 И жирный? 19:30-28 [ i ] /i 19:30-39 [ / i] 19:30-42 Я абсолютно забыла, вот я лох 19:30-55 Я тоже забыл) 19:31-14 ~~Это тут не работает, да?~~ 19:31-39 sРаботает./s 19:31-49 <Никитин Арсений> Могу найти ссылку дать на все правила. 19:31-59 <Никитин Арсений> ChatTags 19:32-36 ~ Prizrak87 покинул чат ~ 19:32-44 ~ Prizrak87 присоединился к чату ~ 19:32-58 <Хентай> при нажатии на каждую из верхних ссылок чата выходит данная залупа - https://prnt.sc/q7n5ww 19:33-04 <Хентай> как некрасиво!! 19:33-19 <Никитин Арсений> Ссылки старые, надо будет исправить 19:33-29 ~~Как?~~ 19:33-33 <Хентай> чат больше никому не нужен, всё ясно,,,, 19:34-03 <Никитин Арсений> Но, эй... 19:34-08 <Никитин Арсений> Тут новые скрипты. 19:34-21 ~ Jobhob присоединился к чату ~ 19:34-29 <Никитин Арсений> Вот справка, по форматированию текста 19:34-29 <Никитин Арсений> https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/ChatTags 19:34-42 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 19:35-00 <Никитин Арсений> Hi 19:35-14 Хай. 19:35-33 <Хентай> привет-привет!! 19:35-37 Салат олейкум 19:35-39 Эта зеленая полосочка по типу таймера в дискорде? 19:36-08 <Хентай> она тут для красоты, брат 19:36-12 <Никитин Арсений> По типу кулдауна 19:36-18 <Никитин Арсений> Т.е. антиспама. 19:36-26 <Хентай> так она длится меньше секунды 19:36-29 <Хентай> такое 19:36-30 Значит я правильно понял. 19:36-33 <Никитин Арсений> Ну... 19:36-39 <Никитин Арсений> Может у нее есть ИИ 19:36-50 <Никитин Арсений> .'-D 19:36-51 <Хентай> ну, может и нет,,,,,, 19:37-01 <Никитин Арсений> Проверять не будем 19:37-04 <Никитин Арсений> .'-) 19:37-14 *Приручить зеленую полосочку* 19:37-38 <Никитин Арсений> Тут по-другому, Джоб 19:38-03 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 19:38-45 А. Значит let's fix this with electroshock 19:38-55 Эм... 19:39-15 <Хентай> о, теперь, видимо, смотреть скрины стало также удобно, как в дисе 19:39-17 <Хентай> https://prnt.sc/q7n8xc 19:39-25 ~ Jobhob покинул чат ~ 19:39-26 <Хентай> вам же видно, да? 19:39-29 <Хентай> красота!! 19:39-29 <Никитин Арсений> Да. 19:39-39 <Никитин Арсений> И ссылки. 19:39-44 Мне видно 19:39-50 Гитлер и коммунизм 19:39-59 ~ Jobhob присоединился к чату ~ 19:40-00 ~ Jobhob присоединился к чату ~ 19:40-11 А. Ничего. Просто меня смутило что я не видел своих сообщений. А это лаги просто. 19:40-12 А раньше надо было для этого делать танцы с бубном 19:40-27 Почему я орнула? 19:40-47 <Никитин Арсений> Раньше надо было знать как пользоваться ChatTags 19:40-55 ~ Jobhob покинул чат ~ 19:41-03 <Никитин Арсений> Только почему-то мало кто делился этим опытом. 19:41-04 Хорошо что его знал Аннови)0)) 19:41-12 ~ Jobhob присоединился к чату ~ 19:41-19 Блин, а я уже забыла, что за ЧатТэги 19:41-45 <Хентай> https://prnt.sc/q7na61 19:41-53 <Хентай> блин, викийный чат прекрасен 19:42-07 Раньше было хуже, согласна 19:43-41 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 19:43-54 <Хентай> жыве беларусь, брат 19:44-46 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 19:44-53 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 19:45-28 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 19:45-30 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 19:45-57 <Хентай> https://prnt.sc/q7nc74 - ладно, это последняя, клянусь 19:48-06 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 19:49-22 ~ Prizrak87 покинул чат ~ 19:50-05 ~ Jobhob покинул чат ~ 19:50-24 ~ Jobhob присоединился к чату ~ 19:51-18 ~ Deazasar покинул чат ~ 19:52-25 <Никитин Арсений> Всем стало скучно. 19:52-33 ~ NotOrangeG присоединился к чату ~ 19:52-40 <Никитин Арсений> Hi 19:52-45 ~ Prizrak87 присоединился к чату ~ 19:52-51 <Хентай> эй, классная аватарка, друг 19:53-10 А мне и будет скучно, т.к. ДС не работает 19:53-14 всем привеи 19:53-24 Приветствую 19:53-31 Салат олейкум 19:53-45 ~ BroSafari присоединился к чату ~ 19:54-03 Извините за перезаходы. 19:54-18 Я из ПБВ прибыть, я к вам заехал на час 19:55-07 ~ Хентай присоединился к чату ~ 19:55-16 <Хентай> фашизм не одобряем, но за кампанию можно 19:55-31 Мой коммент сейчас отредачили? 19:55-37 Оп 19:55-41 Не видкла этой авы 19:56-10 <Хентай> да так, приятель из Румынии подогнал 19:56-15 <Хентай> он немного национал-социалист 19:56-16 ~ Prizrak87 присоединился к чату ~ 19:56-20 <Хентай> но парень хороший 19:56-32 Я свою в нете нашла 19:56-38 ~ Prizrak87 присоединился к чату ~ 19:56-40 Правда стоило спокойствия 19:56-51 Ибо обычно годных артов с наци-тян не найти 19:57-56 <Хентай> https://prnt.sc/q7nhft - есть куда лучше, я считаю 19:58-01 <Хентай> но твоя тоже ничего!!!! 19:58-17 Хентай, Rumynets? Romi care Lee 19:58-19 Топякг 19:58-23 Топчег* 19:58-42 <Хентай> друг, это румынский, или мне показалось? 19:58-51 Да 19:58-56 <Хентай> какой же секс 19:59-02 <Хентай> +уважение 19:59-24 Я видел тебя на ПБВ 19:59-41 Ты Карычу на стену писал что его партия вонючка 19:59-47 Там еще срач был 20:00-03 <Хентай> а, да, это я была)))))))) 20:00-11 <Хентай> приятно, что узнают за заслуги! 20:00-29 А ты знаешь что сейчас с Карычем и Штабом? 20:00-47 <Хентай> мм, вся в предвкушении 20:00-55 <Хентай> но вроде в штабе наступила ловушка джокера 20:00-58 <Хентай> это так? 20:01-05 Они сдохли 20:01-18 <Хентай> как и предполагалось 20:01-27 Парам-парам-парам пиу пум 20:04-57 Ммм... Пепси с лаймом зеро обажаю 20:04-57 ааааа 20:06-26 <Хентай> да ну, газированные напитки - ссанина же 20:09-09 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:09-12 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:09-27 <Никитин Арсений> iЛучше чай 20:09-33 Кофе 20:10-31 <Никитин Арсений> Сердечко после него болит... 20:11-12 <Хентай> это как, арсеничка? 20:11-20 <Хентай> у тебя после кофеина heart attack? 20:11-28 Компот (ᗒᗩᗕ) (эт тип смех) 20:11-37 <Хентай> не, ну святое же 20:11-45 <Хентай> сливовый вообще оргазм 20:12-01 ~ NotOrangeG покинул чат ~ 20:12-04 <Никитин Арсений> Морсик тоже можно. 20:12-16 <Хентай> вполне! 20:12-27 <Никитин Арсений> А как вам квас? 20:12-34 Морс не пила 20:12-38 Квас нейтрально 20:12-43 ~ Prizrak87 покинул чат ~ 20:13-04 <Хентай> квас - хорошая альтернатива алкоголю 20:13-12 <Хентай> потому что алкоголь для геев 20:13-18 <Хентай> а квас няшный~ 20:14-12 ~ BroSafari покинул чат ~ 20:15-21 ~ Jobhob покинул чат ~ 20:15-23 <Хентай> ой блин, я совсем забыла про спатки 20:15-29 <Хентай> мне действительно очень пора 20:15-33 <Никитин Арсений> Удачи. 20:15-36 <Хентай> чмоки всех~ 20:15-39 ~ Jobhob присоединился к чату ~ 20:15-40 А я только через час пойду 20:15-42 Спокойной 20:15-44 ~ Хентай покинул чат ~ 20:21-50 ~ KAVENSKEE присоединился к чату ~ 20:22-36 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:22-40 ~ KAVENSKEE покинул чат ~ 20:24-53 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:25-44 ~ Jobhob покинул чат ~ 20:26-28 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:26-33 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:28-09 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:28-23 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:28-23 ~ Deazasar присоединился к чату ~ 20:28-24 ~ Deazasar покинул чат ~ 20:28-26 ~ Deazasar присоединился к чату ~ 20:28-36 ~ Deazasar покинул чат ~ 20:29-42 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:29-50 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:30-20 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:30-47 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:31-17 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:31-22 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:31-43 ~ The Wander Who присоединился к чату ~ 20:32-05 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:32-07 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:32-34 <Никитин Арсений> Немного поздно... 20:32-36 <Никитин Арсений> Hi 20:32-37 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:32-40 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:33-10 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:33-17 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:33-47 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:33-51 Привет. 20:33-51 Да и всё равно - я тут долго оставаться не стану. 20:34-13 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:34-18 ~ The Wander Who покинул чат ~ 20:34-43 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:34-57 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:35-22 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:36-05 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:36-45 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:36-52 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:37-27 Тихо... 20:38-27 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:38-28 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:39-30 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:39-54 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:40-24 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:41-02 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:41-32 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:47-50 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:48-20 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:50-31 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:51-00 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:51-02 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:51-42 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:52-00 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:52-53 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:53-02 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:53-32 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 20:53-39 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 20:54-27 ДС до сих пор не заработал 21:04-32 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:04-57 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:05-25 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:05-55 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:06-47 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:07-01 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:07-31 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:07-40 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:17-13 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:21-43 ~ Lolbit покинул чат ~ 21:23-00 <Никитин Арсений> Все ушли... 21:23-15 <Никитин Арсений> А попрощались единицы... 21:23-20 <Никитин Арсений> .'-( 21:23-51 ~ Никитин Арсений покинул чат ~ 21:23-55 ~ Никитин Арсений присоединился к чату ~ 21:34-09 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:35-16 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:35-26 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:36-40 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:36-58 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:37-41 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:37-56 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:38-26 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:38-28 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:40-15 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:40-16 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:40-46 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:40-48 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:43-25 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:43-59 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:44-17 Скоро должны восстановить 21:44-45 <Никитин Арсений> Вижу. 21:44-55 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~ 21:45-02 ~ TauPalarNiks присоединился к чату ~ 21:46-00 Да я просто частенько страницу обновляю 21:46-14 Там сообщение сменилось 21:46-28 <Никитин Арсений> Логчино. Спасибо... 21:47-18 Восстановили 21:47-44 <Никитин Арсений> Вижу. Спасибо... 21:50-23 ~ TauPalarNiks покинул чат ~